


Figure It Out

by Tyrror



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit in later chapters, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrror/pseuds/Tyrror
Summary: Already an outcast, the last thing Mike Wheeler needed was a realization of one more thing that was wrong with him. Over time he had almost convinced himself that he could ignore what he was feeling...until everything came to light.





	1. Breakdown

The sound of giggling in the dark after he had blow out his candles should have been the first clue to Mike that something was terribly, dangerously wrong. How unfortunate it was, then, that he continued to sit in the same spot in front of his 15th birthday cake and, with a startled yelp, found his face being launched toward the cake just as the lights came back on.

Behind him Dustin was having trouble breathing through his laughter as Mike pulled his face out of the now rather flattened vanilla cake, attempting to blink his way through what had been a rather cartoonish rendition of Yoda. The rest of the room looked on in confusion, holding their collective breath until it registered all at once what had happened and chaos erupted.

Somewhere off to his left, or maybe not, he couldn’t be certain with an ear full of cake, he heard Max and Lucas tell Dustin that he was an ass. Across the room his mother was doing her best to stifle her giggling, but Mike’s concentration had fractured and all he seemed to be able to focus on what what was right in front of him. 

He watched with a strange fascination as his girlfriend of the last several years clung to his best friend in an attempt to keep both of them from falling out of their chairs with laughter. El had let her hair grow out in the time they had been together and now it whipped around her face, framed her beaming smile and glittering eyes in a way that made his thoughts jumble and his heart race. Next to her, wiping tears from big brown eyes that made his heart melt was the boy he had risked everything to save and who he longed to see every day despite the way that his chest always felt too tight at the thought.

They had almost managed to get their laughter under control when El glanced his way, saw the dumbstruck look only partially masked by the cake facial, and she all but collapsed on top of Will, burying her face in his shoulder.

Something cracked in Mike at that moment, everything he’d been hiding, secretly confronting on his own suddenly rushed to the forefront of his mind and he could feel his throat start to tighten, his eyes start to burn. Pushing himself away from the table, he felt like he was gasping for air as he started to bolt from the room.

Somewhere behind him he vaguely heard his mother call his name, the words “Mike, sweetie” echoing in his head as he rounded the corner through the kitchen and into the basement but all he knew was that he needed to get away before he ruined everything.

It didn’t take long for him to clean himself off in the basement bathroom, bits of frosting and cake clinging like stars in his midnight hair, but it was certainly better than how he started and he wasn’t going to be able to do any better without a full shower anyway. Heart beginning to slow though his mind was still racing he made to leave the little washroom, planning to settle himself before heading upstairs but it looked like plans were to be damned today.

As he started to walk across the basement, Will stood from where he had been waiting on the couch. His eyes were wide, concerned, and his hands twisted together in front of him like he couldn’t figure out what to do with them.

“Mike,” Will said softly, the word full of empathy and caring. And Mike felt himself break again.

“I can’t do this,” Mike said, his voice cracking part way through in a way that made him want to hide his face.

“It was a stupid prank,” Will started, “Dustin shouldn’t have done it and we shouldn’t have laughed…”

“I don’t care about the fucking cake,” Mike said, voice thick as he raised his hands to gesture as nothing in particular. “I can’t do This!” He emphasized the last word, turning to take several steps toward the center of the room before spinning on his heel to face Will again, his eyes pleading for something that the other boy didn’t understand.

“I’ve been trying so hard to just ignore things, just be normal but…” Mike trailed off, bowing his head and fisting his hands into his hair and hiccuping slightly.

“Mike,” Will tried again but the look Mike gave him when he pulled his head back up startled him into silence.

“I love her, you know.” Mike said suddenly. His lower lip trembled and his hands were still tangled in his own hair.

“El?” Will asked in genuine confusion. “Yeah, we...uh. We all know that you love her.”

“I just...I mean...I love her,” Mike stumbled over his words, pulling his own head back and forth using his own hair, “But it’s like there’s more.”

He stared at Will with scared eyes as if he were trying to say something with that look before looking away again. 

“I love her. I want to be with her all the time. I want to grow old and buy a house and have kids and do all those stupid things you want to do when you’re in love but...even with all that…”

He looked frantic by this point, body tense and breath a little too fast.

“Even with all that it’s like I need something else, like it’s not enough. Like...like...I love you.”

For a few seconds the two boys stared at each other, the only sound Mike’s ragged, too fast breathing that seemed to be getting worse.

“Damn it, I love you and I don’t know how to make it stop.”

It was taking everything Mike had at this point not to cry. Not to bolt and hide from the world because he’d finally said it out loud and now was when everything fell apart. So when Will stepped closer and put his hand out he wasn’t surprised that he flinched. He was waiting for some sort of blow to fall but instead a soft palm cupped his shaking jaw and he opened eyes he didn’t remember closing to see a gentle smile and unshed tears on the other boy’s face. 

“It’s ok,” Will whispered, “We’ll figure it out.”

He watched as the words tried to fight their way into Mike’s mind but the fear seemed to have them at bay. The fear stayed there, a look that Will was all too familiar with and he did the only thing he could think of; he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Mike’s. Just for a second, just long enough to let Mike know how he felt before settling back on his heels.

“We’ll figure it out.” He repeated.

There was a moment where nothing happened, nothing moved. Then everything happened at once. 

Mike pushed forward, pulling his hands out of his cake-streaked hair to wrap one around Will’s slender waist and let the other cradle his head. There was nothing soft or gentle about the way he pressed his lips back to Will’s. This kiss was harsh, bruising, almost painful. Filled with desperation and begging, a thousand things that needed to be said all at once. 

After what seemed like an eternity Mike finally pulled back, breathless. Will’s face was flushed, his lips swollen, his hands tangled in Mike’s hair where he had grabbed for support.

“Fuck,” Mike muttered, letting his forehead fall against Will’s, “What would El think of this?’

From across the room the second to last stair creaked like it normally did and the two boys jumped apart like they might still be able to deny what just happened. Eleven finished coming down the stairs and looked at them both for a second with a blank face before starting across the room. Mike started to back away subconsciously, afraid of what was coming, but found himself stopping when she started talking.

“Like Will said,” she started, finally getting close enough to put a palm to the side of Mike’s face, her flat face turning into a small smile. “We figure it out.”

Sliding her arms around his shoulders she let the tall, gangly boy collapse into her, his breath hot on her neck and tears moist on her skin. Looking up, she caught Will’s eyes and he thought about running but instead she held out one hand and beckoned him toward them. One slow step after the other, he made his way closer until she could take his hand and pull him into the hug from the other side.

“We figure it out,” she repeated, looking into Will’s eyes while the boy between them cried.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one month since Mike confessed he had feeling for Will, since Will kissed him because of it, and since El agreed that just because he loves two people doesn't mean they can't figure it out.

It had taken Will all of one week after starting high school to find the nearly abandoned art supply room. Tucked into the very back corner of the third floor next to the stairwell, the space was mostly filled with solid wooden crates that probably hadn’t been opened in years and were covered in a thick layer of dust. The entire room smelled like oil paints and the dust danced in the beam of sunlight that trickled through the single, slender window set high in the middle of the room...and Will loved it.

He had told Mike about it almost immediately and shortly after he discovered that some of the crates had been rearranged to create a little alcove hidden from sight from the door inside of which was a small table and a couple of chairs. Where the table and chairs came from he had no idea and he was perfectly content not knowing but he did notice a certain look exchanged between Mike and El when he mentioned it to them.

The room quickly became a safe zone for the Party, a place they could go to think or to be alone together. That said, it was no surprise to Will when he slipped through the door and heard stifled giggles from their hidden alcove. 

“Mike!” El said in a stage whisper while audibly trying not to giggle more, “Stop it!”

She didn’t go to their school, still too far behind to enroll, but that didn’t stop her from being a frequent face in the building. No one noticed one more kid in a high school and so long as she stuck to the supply room when the others were in class no one had any reason to question why she was there.

“Mmm?” Mike hummed in response, the sound of his smile in the simple noise.

Will peeked around the corner of their hideout and found El with her back pressed up against the wall, Mike’s face buried in the crook of her neck. His lips worked slowly on the skin just above her collar bone causing her eyes to flutter and her mouth to fall open in a silent “O”.

“Aw, you didn’t invite me?” Will said, lower lip sticking out after finally moving all the way into the space.

Mike’s head snapped up at the unexpected voice, his eyes wide as he whipped around to face the other boy. El was slower to react, her eyes still heavily lidded and pupils blown taking several seconds to recognize what was happening before giving Will a wry smile.

“Will,” Mike sighed, hand rising to pinch the bridge of his nose, “this,” he gestures vaguely between the three of them, “this isn’t going to work if we start getting upset every time one of us is left out. I mean, I can’t handle…”

“Mike,” the smaller boy cut in, a look in his eyes that clearly said Mike needed to shut up now, “I was joking.”

He can’t help but let a small smile slip onto his face at the ridiculous bundle of anxiety that is his boyfriend. Glancing beyond Mike, he looks up at El and finds the same grin plastered to her face as well.

“I know that we’re not going to be together 24/7. More than that I know that you guys are going to needs some separate alone time.” Will put a little inflection on those last few words before taking another step forward. Now almost chest-to-chest with the taller boy, Will gently reaches out and takes Mike’s hand, holding it in one palm while tracing the lines with his forefinger. “And hopefully we’ll have some alone time too.” He says softly, glancing up at Mike’s face through his eyelashes.

“Yeah...uh…ye” the blush making its way up Mike’s face darkens exponentially when his voice squeaks and then breaks. Will thinks that something in his chest might have just died from the way that this boy makes him feel with one word and then Mike is leaning down, closing the small space between them, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and Will is now completely certain that his chest is going to explode...or collapse...or both.

As he pulls back, Mike presses a gentle peck to the end of Will’s nose causing him to scrunch his face in response. 

“Why do you have the ability to make me so happy by doing so little, Mike Wheeler?” The words fall out of his mouth before he can stop them and now it’s Will’s turn to turn pink. He’s slowly tracing circles on the back of Mike’s hand where it hangs entwined with his own when El stretches and starts to move forward.

“Because he’s Mike.” She says with a surety in her voice. The look on her face is what Will could only describe as ‘stupid happy’ with her lopsided grin and and a glint in her eye. Walking up next to the two, she rests her chin on Mike’s shoulder and pecks his cheek with a loud smacking noise that makes both boys chuckle. “Mind if I join in or is this your alone time now?” She asks, waggling one eyebrow.

The boys blush in unison, but Mike leans in and presses a chaste kiss to her lips. 

Will lets his head fall forward and rests his check on Mike’s chest in such a fashion that he can still see the other two. He wasn’t entirely certain how this was going to work out when they first started, nearly a month ago but it seemed like a lifetime. He never once thought there would be problems with jealousy or the like, that wasn’t the concern. The concern was El. Or more appropriately, the concern was that El was a girl.

Will wasn’t like Mike, he hadn’t ever had feelings for a girl and he wasn’t entirely certain how they were going to make this work if he couldn’t muster feelings for El. Yet, here they were, a whole month later, and he had learned one very surprising thing about himself.

He liked watching them kiss.

He wasn’t planning on sweeping El into his arms any time soon, but something about watching them, about the way they moved together that only he got to see made him...happy? That wasn’t quite the right term, though, if he were honest. Yes, his heart swelled when he watched them and there was definitely a lot of affection mixed in but there was also something more, something warm, almost hot that swirled in the pit of his stomach and made him want to cover certain parts of himself.

Just as he was about to do that the door to the room slammed open and the almost deafening voice of Dustin echoed off the walls.

“Guys? Guys are you here? You’re never gonna guess what Max did!”

Like they’d been shocked, Mike, El, and Will jumped apart, pointedly looking at anything that wasn’t each other. As Dustin rounds the corner he stops short on his heels and looks at the other three, a question plain on his face.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah,” Mike says, a little too forced and too high, “What’s up?”

“Oh my God, you shoulda seen it!” He starts, his excitement contagious and making Will smile.

He decides to ignore the fact that his hand itches and he wishes Mike’s fingers were entwined with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be shorter than I would have liked but considering this chapter wasn't in my original plans I suppose it's going to have to be content with simply existing.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months of dating for the three of them, and everything is great. Everything except one thing. They're still hiding. And they don't care about the world...but their friends, that's a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be mostly for plot but it turned out SUPER longer than I expected. Also, sorry for the wait, life's been a bitch.

They were all here. The whole gang, standing in awkward silence and staring at each other in the Wheeler’s basement..and Mike had the distinct sensation that he was going to be sick.

Next to him, Will was contemplating the option of passing out.

El just thought they were being stupidly weird.

“So...uh?” Lucas said, gesturing awkwardly at everything and nothing in particular. “We’re all here, what’s this all about?”

Mike cleared his throat.  
Will shuffled his feet.  
El let her head fall back as she sighed deeply.

“We need to tell you something.” She said rather flatly and the two boys standing next to her flinched like the words had stung them.

“Then talk,” Max said, rolling her eyes and popping her gum before flopping down onto the couch. “Is there some reason you couldn’t just tell us at school like normal people?”

“We wanted you all together. Somewhere that we wouldn’t have to worry about other people walking in. This seemed like the best bet.” Will mostly muttered to his shoes, peeking through his eyelashes at the other three.

“Okay, now you’re just making me curious. Come on, spill it. Friends don’t lie.” Dustin quipped from just behind Lucas, shooting El a grin when he used her catchphrase and receiving a grin in return.

“I...we…” Mike stumbled at a loss for word, taking in a deep breath to steady himself and blowing it out through his nose before blurting out, “We’re dating.”

There was a silence that stretched just a little longer than was comfortable before Lucas’ face scrunched in annoyance. “If you think we haven’t noticed the two you fawning over each other then you’re dumber than you look, Wheeler.” 

“Lucas!” Max admonished him from her place on the couch.

Across the room El wrapped her arms around Mike’s waist and put her head on his shoulder, her tongue stuck out in Lucas’ general direction.

“No,” Mike said, the word a little shaky, “I mean...WE’RE dating.”

Slowly he reached out and looped his pinky around Will’s forefinger where his hand hung limp by his side.

“Wait,” Lucas started, “you mean…” he trailed off at a loss for words, looking over to Dustin for help but finding him wide eyed and open mouthed like his entire brain had stopped mid-thought and hadn’t come back on yet.

“This is my boyfriend, Mike.” El said with an odd satisfaction in her voice, “And Mike’s boyfriend, Will.”

“I…” The look on Lucas’ face said more than anything that he had no idea what the appropriate reaction was supposed to be, “Max? A little help?” he finally said over his shoulder.

The redhead shrugged nonchalantly, “Don’t look at me, babe. I already knew.”

“What!” the four of them minus Dustin said in unison.

“You guys are gonna need to work on your secret keeping,” she grinned, shifting slightly in her seat, “Three weeks ago, game night, Will and El needed to get home and she made some smart ass comment about getting the car ready while the boys do the heavy lifting and left you guys to carry all the stuff.” She tipped an imaginary hat at El, earning a chuckle. “A few minutes after you two had gone upstairs with all of Will’s gear I went to get a drink and realized you hadn’t got to the car yet.”

Mike starred on in horror as Will slowly turned red and El giggled, all three of them realizing what was about to happen.

“You were standing in the open front door,” Max continued, “And there was no questioning how you felt about each other. I was unaware that you could use that much tongue without choking the other guy.”

“MAX!” Mike yelled, his breathing too fast and his face burning.

“And who knew that Will was that handsy?” She kept going, unimpeded. Lucas shooting her look over his shoulder that clearly said she needed to shut up. “Anyway, I was pissed at first because fuck it if you’re gay but how could you do that to El and then, to my surprise, she shows up and says something that makes you to startle back to reality from your,” she pauses, grinning and waggling her eyebrows, “special place. I was expecting violence but instead she giggles at how surprised you look, pecks Mike on the lips, grabs Will by the hand and runs to the car.”

She spreads out her hands with a smug look on her face and finishes with, “So, yeah. No news is good news?”

Max was seriously beginning to consider the possibility that spontaneous combustion was a thing with the color Will was turning. Mike, on the other hand had initially started blushing as she told her story but once he caught a look at Lucas who’s face seemed to be registering horrified fascination he started to pale instead. 

The room was silent for a beat, everyone starring with vastly different expressions on their face, and then, to no one’s expectation, there was a loud thud from just behind and to the left of Lucas.

“Um, guys…” Will said softly, his eyes flicking from person to person, “Dustin down…”

It took several minutes of fanning before Dustin twitched, groaned, and opened his eyes. Looking up at the rest of the Party he smiled before saying, “Guys, you’re not gonna believe the wicked dream I just had.”

“Let me guess,” Lucas said flatly, “You had a dream that Mike and El and Will are all dating and just dropped that bomb on us?”

“No?” Dustin said in confusion, sitting up finally, “That’s what actually just happened. No, I just had a dream that Will was a princess; big pink dress, pointy hat and everything, and he was in a tower guarded by a dragon. The dragon was Mike, and then a knight comes up to save him and the knight is El. The knight thinks the princess is trapped so they try to fight their way in but in reality the princess just lives there and the dragon is her friend so then dragon-Mike fights back thinking that knight-El is trying to hurt princess-Will and in the end Will is yelling for them to stop cuz they’re all on the same side but no one is listening so he takes of his stupid pointy had, stomps on it, shoots fireballs at both of them and walks out the back door.”

He beams at them all and holds out his hands making the “come on” gesture.

“You are so weird,” Lucas says smiling and holding out his hand to help Dustin stand up.

“So, um...what was all of that about?” Max gestures with one finger to where Dustin had been laying.

“Not really sure,” He starts, looking off into the distance to think, “They said all that,” he gestures to Will, El, and Mike, “and one part of my brain was like ‘well that’s cool’ but some other part that sounds oddly like Mike’s dad kept yelling that that’s not how things work and it’s wrong and I think at some point I just had to reboot to solve the malfunction.”

“So we cool?” Mike says breathily, a nervous smile on his face.

“Dude,” Dustin starts, “you just snagged two of the cutest and smartest people in town at the same time and they’re on board with it. I should be giving you a high-five.”

“Am I the only one who finds this weird?” Lucas asks, looking around the room.

“No,” Max pipes in a little too fast, standing up and walking over to her boyfriend. Wrapping her arms around his neck she presses their foreheads together and speaks a little softer, “But they’re happy, no one’s getting hurt, what else matters?”

“It’s just...not normal.” Lucas finishes lamely, knowing how the words sound as they fall out his mouth.

Max smiles at him, the smile that she only gives to him, “Babe, this group was founded on not normal. Besides, I only have one real rule in life. My brother is a racist, bigoted asshole and I will support 100% anything that would piss him off.”

Lucas chuckles at that, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer, “Fine,” he says, turning his head so he can see everyone else, “But I am so not watching you make out.”

“I, on the other hand, would enjoy a good show.” Max says, getting her side smacked by her boyfriend. “What’s wrong babe,” she turns back to him, “Would you rather put on a show for me with Dustin?”

If Lucas could get any more dark he does, muttering, “Do you ever shut up,” before kissing her.

El is clapping, Mike and Will trying to hide smiles behind their hands.

Walking across the room Dustin holds up his hand and Mike stares at it warily for a second, still expecting the worst.

“Don’t leave me hanging!” Dustin says.

The high-five rings out in the basement to a background of giggling and Lucas whispering something completely unintelligible to Max.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was date night, as they’d begun to call it. Not like they didn’t see each other every other day of the week, but this was the night when it was just them, alone together, doing the kind of things that you would normally do on a date and not with just any friend. Most of the time it would be all three of them, but a couple of times Mike had taken just one of them out for a special night and, to everyone’s surprise, no one had died yet.
> 
> Ok, that was a complete lie. Both Will and El had told Mike on numerous occasions that not only did they not care if he took the other out without them but they actually encouraged it, however Mike remained convinced that it was only a matter of time before it all crumbled around him.
> 
> Tonight’s theme was “Dinner and a Movie”. Will had picked and with Mike’s parents out of town for the night, the Wheeler house was about to become a whole lot less wholesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally starting to get to the more grown-up parts of this fic. Although this chapter is still pretty tame by most standards. You really should read the summary for this chapter as it's actually part of the fic.

El had come over early to cook dinner while Will went to the rental store to pick up the movie. He had walked in to El giggle-shrieking when Mike picked her up from behind and spun her around the kitchen, her yelling something about needing to drain the pasta.

Surprisingly she only barely burnt the garlic bread. She had been slowly learning to cook things that weren’t prepackaged since moving in with Joyce and Will, amazed at the things Joyce could manage to do with what seemed like nothing beforehand. Despite doing everything short of hanging onto Joyce’s apron strings, she still had a long way to go but she enjoyed doing it, the food tasted good, and it was for the boys that she loved so who was going to complain. 

Dinner went by fast, teenagers will be teenagers in some ways and food didn’t seem to last long around them. Before long they were playfully shoving one another down the stairs and into the basement where Mike had finally convinced his parents to put a TV so that the Party could watch movies during their sleep overs.

The movie had something to do with aliens, at least one parallel universe, and an Earth kid who turns out to be the chosen one. Mike wasn’t exactly paying that much attention.

To his left Will was pressed up against his side, fingers entangled in the hem of his sweater. To his right, El had her head resting on his shoulder as she played with the fingers on his right hand. Between them Mike was doing everything he could not to explode from the sheer overload.

Ever so slowly, he felt El turn her head, her breath warm on his ear before she started to nibble on his earlobe. The sensation sent a shiver through him and he could feel her smile against his skin. Her hand came up to cup his cheek and turn his face closer to hers. Lips meeting lips he lost all thoughts of the movie and let himself be pulled in by the feel of her pulling his lower lip into her mouth, then her tongue running along his teeth and into his mouth.

Without warning, there was a sharp sensation that made Mike gasp into El’s mouth as Will sunk his teeth into the other side of Mike’s throat. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make the eyes roll back in his head while El giggled into his mouth. The other boy was busy leaving a dark mark on his skin and it was taking everything Mike had to climb up from the pleasure he was drowning in to actively take part in things.

“I thought you liked boys?” He heard himself say before he had fully contemplated the word.

The lips pulled of his neck and both El and Will were looking at him in confusion.

“What?” Will asked, not accusatory but definitely confused.

“I just,” Mike was blushing now because he hadn’t meant to say it, it was just something that crossed his mind, “I mean, you seem to like it when El and I are making out and I just...I thought you like boys so I thought it would be kind of a turn off…”  
Mike was full-out red at this point, staring at his hands and wishing he’d just kept his mouth shut because he really didn’t want to ruin this.

“Oh,” Will said, almost like a gasp, “I...well.” He stumbled over his words, “I do. Like boys I mean. But...it’s you.” He said like that explained everything.

Mike glanced at him with the same confusion in his eyes and Will ran a hand through his hair in frustration because he had no idea how to explain this.

“It’s hot,” El said suddenly.

Both boys turned to her but her look didn’t falter.

“He’s not jealous, because it’s us,” she said, taking one of each of their hands in hers, “but he has to be something and...what else can you be when your boyfriend is making out with someone in front of you?”

Mike still looked confused but Will provided, very softly like he hoped no one would hear him, “Horny…”

El smile but the look on Mike’s face hadn’t changed the entire time so she leaned over and whispered in Will’s ear.

“Are you sure?” he said, his look a combination of fear and concern.

She simply nodded and moved away from Mike.

Shortly after Will glanced at him and then moved away as well. Just as Mike was about to protest them both leaving him, El cupped Will’s face and leaned in, pressing her lips to his. It started chaste but before long she was licking at his lips and he, surprisingly, was letting her in. 

“Okay, okay,” Mike said, his voice breathy without reason, “Point taken, now get back here before my pants and I have an even bigger disagreement.”

El pulled back from the kiss but Will’s lips tried to follow her and she giggled when he finally opened his eyes, realized what was happening and turned a bright red.

She looked at him through heavy lashes and he muttered, “Ok, maybe girls aren’t COMPLETELY useless.”

Shimmying back to Mike, he went to go back to cuddling but instead found a hand on his neck and then warm lips on his own. He was being pushed back onto the floor and within seconds Mike was fully on top of him, long limbs draped over him and curls falling into Will’s face. 

There was a slight gasp as El took up Will’s earlier post of sucking on the side of Mike’s neck before Mike redoubled his efforts at stealing Will’s breath. 

Will was lost in the feeling of his boyfriend completely consuming him to the point that he didn’t even notice the movement between them until Mike’s hand had fully cupped his groin and began to apply sweet pressure to the one place they hadn’t dared to touch yet. Will’s eyes rolled back, a deep groan leaving his lips at the sensation causing Mike to only press harder. He knew it must have been more than obvious to the other boy just how much he was enjoying this but…

“Mike,” he all but moaned, “If you don’t stop that I’m going to need to change my pants."

Mike lifted his head from where he had gone to leaving a trail of hickeys down Will’s slender neck and smiled at him. “Or you could just take them off.”

The very nearby voice of El drifted into his ears though he wasn’t entirely certain where she was anymore, “I wouldn’t mind.”

“God,” Will said, “How did I wind up dating TWO perverts?”

Mike chuckled but El’s face reappeared over his shoulder. “What’s a pervert?”

Sometimes they forgot that she still had trouble with vocabulary given how well she did on her average day. Mike and Will met eyes before bursting into laughter, Mike collapsing on top of his boyfriend while El sat back on her haunches and pouted.

“What’s a pervert?” She said more forcefully.

Their laughter only got louder.


	5. Sister Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wheeler family, like any family of decent means, had its fair share of secrets. Most of them tucked away in closets and hidden under rugs. Never spoken about. Never to see the light of day. But some doors aren't meant to stay closed. And some reactions aren't what's expected.

“Michael!”

Mike’s head shot up from where he was crouched over the dining room table, scattering the meticulously placed pieces of his latest model in the process. Drawing in an annoyed breath, he turned toward the kitchen entrance and was fully prepared to give his older sister a telling off until she rounded the corner holding an empty cardboard box and the words that left her mouth killed his before they ever left his lips.

“Your boyfriend stole all of my cookies.”

For a beat there was silence in the dining room and then the hissing wheeze of Mike Wheeler letting his breath out from between his teeth filled the silence.

“W-what?” He finally stuttered after regaining some amount of composure.

“Will,” She said, pointing at him with the empty box, “I knew he was sneaking some of them but I’ve only been home from college for a week and he’s managed to eat two boxes!”

“Will…” Mike said dully, like he was only partially following.

“Yes, Will. The one who makes you turn pink when he smiles at you and holds your hand when you don’t think anyone is looking?”

By this point Mike was staring pointedly at the scattered pieces of his model, the tips of his ears a bright shade of crimson where they peeked out from his curls. 

“Mike,” Her voice was suddenly softer and he risked glancing in her direction to find her leaned against the door jam, her arms crossed over her chest and the empty box dangling lazily from one hand. “I don’t care. I mean...I do, but not like you think. I care because I’m your big sister, and I only noticed because I’m your big sister and I’m supposed to notice when things change, in case I need to step in and help out.”

She glanced at him through the curtain of her hair and grinned when she caught him looking back.

“Besides, I’ve been wishing you two would just do something about the ridiculous tension since you were twelve.”

That earned her another blush that went full to the top of the younger Wheeler’s ears.

“Do you think Mom and Dad know?” Mike finally asked after the silence between them became too much, his head snapping up at his sister’s snort.

“Sorry,” She muttered, her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles, “that was just...Mom lives in her own world where we are and always have been the perfect family and I’m pretty sure Dad wouldn’t actually be able to pick us out of a police lineup.”

Mike grinned down at the table at the thought of his father trying to identify them in a group of strangers and was so caught up in the thought that he almost fell out of his chair when Nancy asked:

“How did El take the break-up?”

Situating himself more firmly, he picked up a random piece of plastic and began to fiddle as he stuttered. “I...um...we didn’t…”

“Wait,” Nancy said, her voice sharp again as her head snapped up from where she had been resting it on the wall, “You’re cheating on her?”

“No!” Mike threw his hands up in the air and nearly pegged his sister with the miniature turbine engine he had been toying with but thankfully missed, not that she had even flinched. “She knows, I mean...she more than knows, you know, she’s...there and…” he groaned in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair like he might find some better way to explain hidden in the curls.

“Oh.” The surprised noise made Mike look up and he found his sister looking at him with wide eyes, but not anger or disgust or any of the other things he would imagine when he thought about this conversation and what would happen.

“All of you.” She said, voice soft like everything suddenly just...made sense.

The two stared at each other for another silent moment before he simply muttered, “Yeah.”

“Sorry I accused you of cheating.”

“S’okay, at least I know you have El’s back” Mike chuckled and Nancy joined him.

Leaning down to pick up the model piece next to her, Nancy turned it over in her free hand and spoke so softly that Mike almost couldn’t make out her words.

“We talked about it, you know?”

“Talked about what? With who?”

“Me and Jonathan,” she continued, hiding her eyes with her bangs but was unable to hide the blush creeping up her face. “We talked about, how do you dorks say it…”

“Dorks!” Mike tried to interject but she simply stuck out her tongue and proceeded on.

“We talked about...adding a member to the Party.”

Nancy had walked away while they talked, now standing at the far end of the dining room table with her back to her brother. 

“Wait…” Mike started, leaning forward in his chair, “Steve?”

She glanced back over her shoulder at him and gave a noncommittal shrug that was more answer than it should have been.

“I came back to the apartment after a bad day and Jonathan said he wanted to ask me something. Said he wanted to know if I still thought about Steve, still felt like there was something there. I was already tired and angry and snapped back ‘Do you?’ and he just looked at his feet and said he didn’t know. Then everything sort of...fell apart and we were admitting things. It was like the world shifted and it was ok to feel things that we were trying to ignore before but,” She looked back at Mike and gave him a sad smile.

“You need to talk to him,” Mike started and she opened her mouth to say something in response but he waved her down and kept going. “Will...and El. I’ve never been as happy as I have when I’m with both of them.” He was staring at a spot on the table that didn’t have anything on it and smiling anyway. “Before Will joined us it was good but, now it’s like we fit. Like this was meant to be. And maybe that’s what you guys are supposed to be too. If you and Jonathan both feel something I can’t imagine Steve hasn’t noticed it.”

Looking up at his sister, Mike tried to say something with his eyes that he knew he couldn’t put into words. Something about love and destiny and that feeling when someone makes you feel more like yourself just by being their; but when that failed he just went for the tried and true method of repeating yourself.

“You need to talk to him.”

“I’ll think about it,” she shrugged before a wicked grin crossed her face and an empty cookie box hit Mike square in the face. “But Will still owes me for the cookies!”

She screeched as Mike grabbed the box from where it had fallen to the table and jumped out of his chair, running after her as she fled toward the stairs and the safety of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so haaaaaaaaard....why was it so hard? I think it was too much plot...hopefully the next chapter being mostly smut will make it easier to write...


	6. Room with a View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't need a special occasion to do something for someone you love. Today was one of those days for Mike Wheeler.

The squeaking of the backseat only got louder the closer they got to their destination and Mike couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face at the sound. She’d been getting progressively more excited as they drove the relatively short distance between the Wheeler’s house and the Byers’ home and Mike found it stupidly adorable. Giving a gentle squeeze to the fingers tangled with his right hand he glanced over with the intent of pointing out their excessively hyperactive passenger but the thought faded from his mind when Will turned his head from the passenger window and the late afternoon sun turned his face into a series of fiery angles and deep shadows that rendered Mike unable to think about anything else.

With a shy smile, Will lifted their entwined hands and pressed a gentle kiss to Mike’s knuckles causing the other boy to snap out of his trance. Shaking his head, a pink flush began to creep up Mike’s face as he realized what he’d been doing and turned to put his focus back on the road. Beside him there was some shifting, a second or two of awkward noises, and then suddenly Will had maneuvered himself closer so that he could rest his head on Mike’s shoulder, his warm breath ghosting over the skin of Mike’s exposed neck.

“Ew, get a room.” El’s voice rang out from behind them.

“I thought that’s why we were dropping you off?” Mike retorted, sticking his tongue out at her in the rearview mirror and receiving the same gesture in return causing Will to snicker into Mike’s shoulder.

“And here I thought you were dropping me off because Hopper was taking me hunting in the morning and I needed to get my stuff ready and get to bed early!” The excitement in her voice was more noticeable with each passing word and the last word was punctuated by yet another squeak from the back seat as she took to her bouncing again.

As if on cue, Mike swung the car around and skidded to a stop in the gravel drive out front of the Byers’ house. Will let himself slide back into his own seat as El leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Mike’s lips before jumping out of the car. As she leaned down to say her final goodbyes with a mischievous grin on her face, Will rolled down his window.

“You boys have fun now,” She started innocently enough, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That doesn’t rule out much.” Mike shot back at her from the driver’s seat.

“That’s the point.” She said with a wink before leaning in through the window and grabbing a fistful of Will’s t-shirt, pressing a lingering kiss to a pair of very unexpecting lips.

Pulling back, she gave Will a gentle push to settle his stunned form back into the passenger seat and let out a little giggle at her effect on him.

“See ya!” She chimed as she ran for the front door, and then she was gone.

“Well something’s gotten into her,” Mike said with a small chuckle.

“I...yeah…” Will stuttered, his eyes wide and not really looking at anything in particular.

“You okay?” Mike asked, concern suddenly crossing his face as he started to lean across toward the other boy.

“She used tongue…” Will trailed off, turning to him with a look somewhere between confused and ill.

There was a beat of silence during which neither boy said anything and then it was all Mike could do to catch his breath due to laughing that hard.

* * *

 

They were several miles down the road and Will was staring out the passenger window with a determined pout on his face while Mike was doing his best to stifle the last of his giggles.

“You didn’t seem to mind the last time she frenched you?” Mike said, more question than statement.

“Well last time she had the good graces to ask first.” Will responded dejectedly.

“So?” Mike asked.

“So?” Will finally looked up at him. “So I don’t do,” He waved his hand in front of him with no particular pattern in mind before letting it drop lamely back into his lap, his words dropping to the point that they could barely be heard. “Girls...I don’t do girls.”

Mike opened his mouth and took in a breath, obviously preparing to say something but suddenly found Will’s hand in his face and let the air rush back out as he waited to see what would happen next.

“It’s not like I don’t love her, he started, staring at his feet on the floorboard, his voice trembling in a way that Mike knew meant he was trying to hold back tears. “I mean, I do. I even think I’m in love with her. I’ve never been happier than when all three of us are together, when we’re cuddling or just holding hands. When she’s gone it’s like some part of me is missing, like a piece of my heart got lost and I can only imagine that’s what being in love is like but then I think…”

By this point he was stopping every few words to chew on his lips and wipe at his face.

“Will,” Mike tried, but it was like the other boy couldn’t hear him, lost somewhere inside his own head.

“...Then I think that we can’t be in love because everytime I think of doing anything with a girl it feels wrong, it feels...impossible, it feels like I’m going to be sick just a little bit. And if I can’t do those things with her then it will never work, right?”

The question didn’t seem to be aimed at Mike, in fact it seemed to be aimed at Will’s shoes, almost like he was replaying a conversation he had recorded from earlier and couldn’t manage to shut it off.

“And if it doesn’t work with us then the whole thing falls apart and then I lose Mike and then I’m right back to where I started and…”

Will suddenly found himself being shaken back to reality from whatever terror filled part of his mind he had fallen into. Turning to the driver’s seat with wide eyes that were mostly white and breathing too quickly he found the face of the one person who could always bring him back, could always save him.

“Mike?” He whispered, not believing what was in front of him.

“I’m right here, babe. I’ve got you.” Mike responded with a gentle smile.

For a short moment Will began to let himself fold into his lovers arms only to suddenly spring back up, looking around frantically before attempting to grab the steering wheel.

“Fuck, the road!” Will shouted before slowly coming to the realization that they were parked firmly in the grass somewhere with the engine off. There were a smattering of trees nearby but mostly open grassland and off to the right a little asphalt lane but no proper road as far as he could see. “Where...Where are we?”

“We’ve been here for awhile.” Mike said calmly, taking his hands gently from the steering wheel and holding them in his own. “I didn’t realize you were having a panic attack until we made it here and got parked. I’m sorry, babe.”

“It’s not your fault the zombie boy still freaks out randomly.” Will said with a self-deprecating smile.

“No,” Mike shot back as he leaned over to wipe the remaining tears from Will’s cheeks before cupping his chin with one of Mike’s much larger hands. “But he happens to be my zombie boy and I want to make sure he’s well taken care of.” He muttered before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on the smaller boy’s lips.

Pulling back, the look that passed between them was enough to let Mike know that Will was well aware how he felt. Slowly he let himself settle back in his seat, trailing his hand down Will’s arm and earning a small shiver for the effort.

“And all that bullcrap you were spouting earlier about ruining what we have,” Mike started while turning for the door, “I’m never gonna let you go that easy. Besides don’t you remember what we said when the three of us started this mess together?”

He opened the door of the car and pulled his gangly frame through the opening before leaning back down and sticking his head into the car again.

“We’ll figure it out.”

With that he gave Will a wink and said, “Stay here for a second, I need to set something up.” Before shutting the door and walking off toward the back of the oldsmobile.

Will could hear the door to the massive hatchback of the vehicle open and several things being shuffled around. A couple of small things clinking or making small metallic sounds, and then all of a sudden Mike was opening his door and holding it open for him. Mike extended a hand to help him out of the car and, after several seconds fighting with the seatbelt for sweet release, Will eventually took the offered hand and was pulled to freedom.

“There’s the most beautiful boy in the world.” Mike hummed as he pulled Will into his arms causing Will’s cheeks to turn a faint pink.

“I sincerely doubt that I am the most beautiful boy in the world,” Will said, attempting to ignore the blush and look directly into Mike’s face despite how much he had to crane his neck to do so.

“You will always be the most beautiful boy in the world,” Mike retorted in a voice much louder than necessary, as if trying to draw attention from people who weren’t there, “Because you are William Byers, love of my life and even if you were a shriveled prune you would be all I could see in a room filled with gems and gold.”

In the time that he had been proclaiming his love to the hills and trees, Mike has been slowly walking them towards the back of the car and Will had been doing his best to bury his face in Mike’s chest.

“We’re here,” Mike said, releasing the bear hug he had on the smaller boy.

Will turned to look into the back of the vehicle and a little noise of surprise escaped him. There in front of him was a secluded lover’s picnic. The floor was covered in blankets, the ceiling twinkled with fairy lights, the sides and back lined with more pillows than Will recalled any of their houses owning. Scattered around were small plates of fruit, cheese, and crackers, Will’s favorite sodas, and little candelabras with electric candles.

“Mike,” he breathed out, unable to think of anything else to say.

“There’s more,” Mike said as he started to crawl into the back of the car, “come on! If I angled it just right then in just a second…” He paused as he spun to take a seat and look back out the open back of the car.

Next to him Will took a seat as well with a look of mild confusion on his face before the lowering afternoon sun in the distance touched the horizon and everything changed.

What Will hadn’t realized was that there was something below the hill they were parked on. Something big. And now that the horizon was beginning to streak with orange and red and yellow those same colors were flowing like bands of paint through the massive lake below them, painting the horizon at their feet. As the colors twisted and wove themselves through waves and schools of fish, Will groped blindly next to him for Mike’s hand until he finally found it and brought it to his face, planting little kisses all over his fingers, knuckles, palm, and anywhere he could reach without taking his eyes off the outside.

“Does this mean you like it?” Mike chuckled.

“It’s amazing,” Will said with a hushed voice before suddenly turning to the other boy, “What anniversary did I forget? Holiday? Is it Valentine's day?”

“Calm down,” Mike chuckled, “I just wanted to do something special for you. When I found out that El wasn’t going to be around to day I told her that I really wanted to do something nice for you and she told me she read about a lake with a natural phenomenon she thought you’d like. Then we got the idea for the picnic and she helped me get the stuff together and...here we are...you didn’t forget anything.”

“El helped do this?” Will asked.

“Whatever had you so upset earlier, she was super excited about doing this for you so I don’t think she has any plans on letting you go anytime soon.” Mike said, brushing his fingers through Will’s hair and smiling when he followed the movement with his head. “How about this,” he said letting his hand rest on Will’s cheek, “we forget about anything bad or scary or upsetting while we’re in here and, just for awhile, only care about us?”

“I like this idea.” Will smirked, reaching out to grip a fistful of the front of Mike’s shirt and pulling him down toward where Will was sitting in the process causing the taller boy to tumble forward and brace himself on either side of Will’s head. Slipping his free hand around Mike’s neck, Will continued his slow but insistent pull until he finally had them eye to eye, noses brushing, and most importantly, breaths mingling as their lips almost touched.

“Have I mentioned that I love you, Mike Wheeler?” He questioned but left no room for an answer before pressing his lips firmly to Mike’s. There was nothing soft and gentle here like most of their kisses started out. This was hungry and needy, like he was searching for something that only Mike could give him and wasn’t entirely sure how to find it.

Shifting from where he was half crouching, half kneeling above his boyfriend, Mike made several attempts at finding a more comfortable position while Will attacked his mouth before giving up and simply straddling the smaller boys lap. While this made things significantly more intimate than he planned for them to be at this point in the date it did do one thing that he was glad for: it allowed him to stop using his arms to brace himself.

Running one hand up into Will’s silken hair and letting the other snake around his waist Mike did the one thing he’d been wanting to do for the last two minutes. He traced his tongue along Will’s lower lip and like a key coming into contact with a lock felt Will’s mouth open. Slowly, with the skill of someone who knew this place and just what needed your attention, he ran his tongue through Will’s mouth. Teeth, tongue, lips, gums, by the time he finally pulled back for a breath Will was panting and glossy eyed...of course it didn’t help that he had been subconsiously grinding into Will’s lap the entire time.

“You okay, babe?” Mike questioned with a slight chuckle in his voice.

“So okay.” Will responded between breaths. “Can we do that again?”

“I’ve got another idea,” Mike interjected and before Will could get another word in he was diving to press a kiss to the corner of Will’s mouth, then his jaw, and then the pulse at the top of his neck just below his ear.

“I told you that tonight was supposed to be something special for you, so how about I focus on making you feel as good as I can?” Mike whispered into his ear with a little hum which caused Will to shiver.

When Will tried to respond the words never left his mouth as Mike placed a finger over his mouth with a “shh” before putting his mouth over that same pulse point and starting to suck. The glossy look in Will’s eyes started to return as his head fell back and Mike was forced to break suction and grin at the noise that came out of his mouth. He proceeded the rest of the way down Will’s neck with smaller bites that caused Will to squirm and bite at his lip before making it to the hollow just above the boy’s collar bone where he proceeded to leave another deep purple mark that made Will thrust up off the floor and moan in several ways that he most definitely would not admit to later.

At some point Mike had slid his hands under Will’s shirt and was caressing his soft skin with calloused fingers which caused Will’s breath to come in short burst, not just from the pleasure but because of what it would mean for them. They had seen each other without shirts and even pants countless times but they’d never been intimate in that state. It would be something new, a line crossed, and Will was willing to cross any line as long as Mike was there to cross it with him.

Pulling his mouth away from Will’s collar bone where a lovely purple welt had formed, Mike looked up into Will’s eyes as his roaming hands bunched Will’s shirt just under his arms. There was a moment where nothing happened and then Will understood what was happening: Mike was asking permission. A pink tinge dusting his cheeks, Will lifted his arms from where they had drifted to rest on Mike’s shoulders and held them in the air like a child trying to help their parent undress them before ducking his head slightly and smiling down at his boyfriend.

That was all the signal Mike needed. With a swift motion Will’s shirt was over his head and off his body, tossed somewhere behind Mike and he was right back to where he left off. Leaving little nipping marks on Will’s hairless chest seemed to cause an even bigger reaction than the previous activities, “Perhaps because this is entirely new? Or just because?” Mike thought vaguely. He made sure to leave a special mark right in the center of Will’s chest before sliding of and flicking his tongue against the hard nub of his pink nipple.

Unexpectedly, Will launched up from the waist with his eyes snapping open at the sensation though not appearing to look at anything in particular.

“Did that hurt?” Mike asked with a tone of worry to his voice.

“No,” Will shook his head frantically, “It was amazing, I just...I’ve never felt anything like it and it surprised me.”

“Well then how about I keep surprising you?” Mike said rhetorically as he placed a large hand in the middle of Will’s chest and gentle pushed him back into a reclining position.

Stretching himself out over his boyfriend again, Mike went to his other nipple this time and decided to skip the foreplay, instead taking the entire bud into his mouth and sucking lightly which caused Will’s upper body to arch to the tune of a sharp inhale,his hands clawing at the floor. Pulling off with an exaggerated ‘pop’, Mike watched as Will collapsed back to his former position panting and waited a few seconds before blowing a stream of cold air over the spit soaked nub causing the smaller boy to lose control all over again.

Under normal circumstances Will’s abdomen was an area to be avoided unless you wanted to risk a flailing foot to the head, but it seemed today that his libido had turned every inch of skin into an erogenous zone as Mike kissed his way down to one of his thin hip which he bit lightly only causing Will to squirm. Sliding over he kissed the other boy on the midline as well and then let his tongue explore Will’s naval which brought forth another fit of rapid breathing while Will tried to watch.

Looking up into his boyfriend’s face, Mike was met with blown pupils and lips that had been chewed in an attempt to stay silent until they were cherry red and puffy. Slowly he brought his hand to the button of Will’s jeans and stopped.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

Above him Will only nodded and Mike shook his head.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“Please…” Will let out in a whine and suddenly Mike was moving again.

Popping the snap on Will’s jeans and pulling the zip he made quick work of pulling both those and his underwear halfway down his thighs to expose everything he had. Mike found himself staring at the pulsating hard cock laying on Will’s stomach with a small amount of pubic hair at the base, Will didn’t seem to be the type for body hair it would appear.

“Will,” Mike breathed, “you’re gorgeous.”

That was all the more he let himself say before lunging forward to give the target of his affection a harsh kiss and then sliding back toward his newest toy. Wrapping one hand around the base of Will’s cock, he took up the slowest rhythm he could manage while he peppered small kisses around the base, across his testicles, along his thighs. The whole time Will trying to buck up into the painfully slow movement.

At long last Mike presseed a gentle kiss to the head of Will’s dick before taking a long lick up the underside and wrapping his mouth around the head.

“Fuck!” Will shouts at the sensation, trying to sit up and witness what’s happening however Mike is so pleased with himself that he starts to hum and Will is thrown back into the pillows.

Keeping his hand wrapped around the base of Will’s cock, Mike starts to slowly bob up and down, trying to figure things out as he goes and judging by the noises Will is making what to note as good or bad. After awhile he starts to get brave, a little faster, a little deeper. He takes his hand away and just braces himself on Will’s hips; and then he goes to far and gags himself.

Pulling back and hoping that Will in his sexed out state didn’t notice the odd noise and sudden interruption he wraps his fingers back around the base of Will’s dick and and proceeds to simultaneously suck and jack him off at the same time.

After all the foreplay and teasing it’s no surprise that Will doesn’t have long left in him before he’s on the edge. His entire body is shaking, torso covered in sweat, head thrown back into the pillows as he tries and fails to avoid thrusting up into his boyfriend's mouth. His breath is coming in short pants and his fists keep clenching and unclenching at his sides. Mike sees all of this and he knows what it means even before Will’s broken voice drifts to him.

“Ah...fuck...Mike...I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum...Mike...Mike?....AH!”

Wills hands have moved to tangle in Mike’s curls trying to pry him away at the last second however the taller boy had no intention of moving. Holding Will’s still twitching cockhead in his mouth as he gasps and moans and slowly comes down from his orgasm Mike let Will start to deflate before finally allowing him to slip from between his lips.

“Mike,” Will said after he had caught his breath, “You swallowed?”

“Is that a problem?” Mike asked still propped above Will’s naked crotch.

“Actually it’s kinda hot but...I just never thought you would want to do that sort of thing.” Will let his eyes trail down to the side as he finished, knowing he had said too much.

“What?” Mike’s brows began to furrow as he pulled himself to sit next to Will properly, “Why would you say something like that?”

Sighing to himself, Will looked up at Mike before looking back down at his hands and saying, “Before El came along you used to talk with the other guys about girls, and then you were with El for a long time, and then since we’ve started dating you’ve never mentioned another boy so I just figured you were pretty much all straight except...you liked kissing me or something.”

“Will,” Mike reached out and took the other boy’s chin, turning his face so they were looking eye to eye. “I don’t talk about other boys because I don’t need to. I already have the most gorgeous boy in the world right here, why should I look for anything else. And as for me not wanting to do things with you, you obviously have no idea how many of my fantasies and wet dreams you star in.”

“What about El?” Will butted in.

“Oh, she’s got plenty of her own,” Mike hummed to himself, “and all the rest of them are the two of you together...those ones really wear a man out. But the point is, William Byers, I am completely, utterly, and totally gay for you. Okay?”

By the time the question had left his mouth there was barely any space left between them until he finally sealed that finally gap. Mike started soft, as if remnants of their conversation had him needing to prove his emotions however it didn’t take long for his tongue to sneak out and brush against Will’s lower lip. Without hesitation, Will opened his mouth, moaning slightly as Mike shifted to straddle his waist and get a better angle.

What had started gentle was quickly working past passionate and spiralling into needy. Will’s hands were fisted in the front of Mike’s shirt trying to pull him closer as if that were possible while Mike had tangled his fingers in Will’s hair to give him better access to Will’s mouth, a better angle to tangle their tongues together. Pulling back and gasping for breath despite Will’s whine of protest, Mike pressed their foreheads together and opened his eyes only to feel a shiver run down his spine at the sight of his lover’s blown pupils right in front of him and the knowledge that he had done that.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the motion of Will licking his lips and then his nose crinkled in a way that Mike normally found adorable but currently made him question what was up.

“Something wrong?” He asked as he sat back on his haunches.

“I can taste my cum in your mouth.” Will answered, crinkling his nose again.

“Oh,” Mike chuckled, “Well I happened to enjoy it.” He tried to sound casual as he played with the curly hairs at Will’s still exposed groin causing him to squirm slightly before he reached up to pull Mike back toward him.

Pressing their lips together quickly before pulling away with a mischievous smile, Will retorted with, “Well then I guess I’ll just have to repay the favor and we can see which I like better.”

Pink started to creep up Mike’s cheeks at the thought.

“You don’t have to do that.” He said, his voice more strained than his words let on.

Leaning forward, Will let his lips brush over the shell of Mike’s ear before he whispered, the hot breath blowing over such a sensitive area making Mike shiver down to his toes.

“I want to.”

Something low in Mike’s stomach pulled at him and he really didn’t want to say the next thing he knew he was going to say.

“Next to ‘I love you’ those were probably the three sexiest words you’ve ever said to me, but I wasn’t just being chivalrous when I said you didn’t have to. I also said it because...um...well…”

“Wait,” Will interrupted, “You don’t mean? In your pants?”

The blush was now racing to the top of Mike’s ears as he glanced sideways at his boyfriend and nodded.

“When?” Will asked.

“Right after you came.” Mike almost whispered to the floor of the car. “I was finally getting to touch you and taste you and make you feel good like I’ve been wanting to do forever and you were making these ridiculously sexy noises and one of your legs was pressed right up against my crotch and was rubbing back and forth and then to top it off you started pulling on my hair and I just sort of...lost control.”

Reaching out to make Mike look at him, Will smirked at how red he’d become before saying, “I know I said that you swallowing for me was kinda hot earlier, but the fact that you were so turned on by giving me a blow job that you got off in your pants is definitely the hottest thing that’s happened tonight.”

Leaning forward again Mike pressed their lips together and mumbled into the kiss, “God I love you.”

Sitting back up again, though, he made a quick face and said, “That aside, I’d better go find some way to clean myself up before the front of my pants cements itself to my crotch.”

As Mike tried to shimmy backward out of the car, Will attempted to hide a snicker behind his hand which was completely unsuccessful. By the time Mike had made it back from using some wet-naps and napkins he found in the glove box to clean himself up Will had also managed to put himself back together, pulling his pants back on all the way and redoing all of his buttons and zippers. He was in the process of slipping his shirt back over his head when Mike rounded the corner and laid eyes on him, a fond smile spreading over his lips.

Will bit down on his lower lip and tugged his shirt down the rest of the way. There was something oddly intimate about getting dressed in front of each other after everything they had just been doing.

Climbing back in, Mike made a small mound of pillows and formed them into a backrest for himself before he grabbed one of the plates of fruit and balanced it on his lap. Selecting a large strawberry, he picked it up by the stem and held it out in front of Will’s face with a goofy grin on his face.

“We need to refresh your stamina.” He said, wiggling one eyebrow as well.

Shaking his head, Will leaned forward and took a bite from the fruit, a dribble of juice running down his chin and causing him to giggle as he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

The sun slowly set and the fake minature candles flickered in the darkness. Mike continued to feed Will fruit and cheese, calling him ridiculous pet names and demanding that he not lift his own food because he was royalty. Occasionally the feeding would be interrupted by the need for kisses or cuddles and at one instance a tickle war that was eventually ended because Will threatened Mike that he would never kiss him again.

Finally, though, it was late and Will was yawning into Mike’s shoulder as the stars blinked lazily above them.

“I think I should get you home, babe.” He muttered into Will’s hair.

Will’s response wasn’t really words so much as it was a confirmatory noise as he tried, badly, to pull himself from his seated position.

Chuckling, Mike took him by the arm and help to stand him up, walking him around to the passenger side door.

“Let’s get you home before your mom thinks you’ve found a new dimension to hide in.”

* * *

 

Trying to be as quiet as he could so that he wouldn’t wake anyone, Will cracked the front door of his house and waved one more time at Mike before he slipped into his house. From outside he could hear the tires crunch on the gravel as Mike tried to make a stealthy retreat from the driveway and then he silently let the heavy wooden door sink back into its frame. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Will cursed as he fought with the deadbolt, finally getting it to slide into place just as a voice behind him caused him to nearly jump out of his shoes.

“Do you know what time it is young man?” Joyce Byers whisper-yelled. She was standing in the archway between the dining room and the living room wearing a fluffy blue bathrobe and a pair of slippers, her hair tousled from sleep.

“Jesus mom!” Will whispered back, one hand held to his chest, “and you didn’t give me a curfew.”

Smiling, Joyce walked over and perched herself on the arm of the sofa. “I was joking, Will. I’ve always wanted to say that but I had to have two respectable sons so I never had a reason to use that line.” Pausing so that Will could collect himself she finally continued, “How was your date?”

“It wasn’t a date.” Will responded a little too quickly starting to walk toward the halway and hopefully escape. “I was just hanging out with Mike.”

“Oh really,” Joye retorted, reaching out as Will tried to pass her and catching him by the t-shirt causing the collar to pull down in the front. “So it’s totally normal for two friends to ‘just hang out’ until almost midnight giving each other a rather impressive collection of hickey’s?”

Will’s hands flew up to his neck and he heard his mother chuckle before she stood up and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

“Will, I don’t care who you date or how you date or whether the moon is made of fucking cheese as long as you're happy and safe, then I’ll be happy to.” Turning him around she looked into his eyes and smiled at him again, “You’re my baby and I’ll always love you, and you can always talk to me. About anything.”

Throwing his arms around his mother she gently hugged him back as he whispered, “Thanks, mom” into her chest.

“And you can talk to Hopper, too.” She added as they separated. “You know, in case you don’t want to talk to me because it’s guy stuff.”

“Wait, what does Hopper know?” Will asked, his eyes getting wide as the panic started to come back but Joyce waved it away as she started to head for the hall and her bedroom.

“He spent part of the afternoon interrogating Jane. The only part I really caught was about whether he needed to be buying condoms for one boy or two and she just kept screaming ‘Dad shut up!’ while slamming doors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the unexpected angst. I initially planned to have no angst at all in this story because I hate it but Will and El had other plans if we want one of the chapters from down the line to be as awesome as it can be. Also sorry about the wait. This was both hard and easy to write for some reason. Hope you enjoy!


	7. The Truth Will Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For most highschoolers in Hawkins, Indiana a day of learning is normally followed by an afternoon of anything and everything possible to escape education. However, for three teens in particular, the most important lessons of the day are about to begin.

His feet crunching in the gravel as he dropped his bike and ran the last few steps before leaping over the short flight of stairs that led to the Byers’ front porch, Mike didn’t bother knocking as he let himself in to the family room. From the couch, El looked up from the book she was reading and grinned at him before marking her place and setting the book on the nearby end table.

“Where’s Will?” Mike asked.

“Not back yet,” El replied, standing up and padding across the room in her bare feet before running a single finger down her boyfriend’s chest, “Looks like we have a few minutes for just us.”

Chuckling down at her, Mike took his time with leaning forward, “Don’t know how I beat him home from school, but I’ll take the few extra minutes.”

She tilted her head just slightly as he traced along her jaw with a gentle brush of fingertips. Tickling around the shell of her ear, he smiled at the way she shivered and finally allowed himself to cup her cheek, pressing her lips gently to his own. Pulling back, there was a shared moment of intimacy, a mutual look that said more than words ever could how they really felt for one another...and then Mike was pushing El back into the couch with a less than elegant ‘thud’.

“Oh, so you want to play rough, huh?” She asked through her laughter.

“What? I can be a little rough and tumble.” He responded, sinking his knees into the couch on either side of her and hovering over her with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Michael Wheeler,” she started, twining their fingers together, “you don’t even begin to understand the definition of rough.” And with that El flipped the two of them so that Mike was seated on the couch and El was now kneeling over him with his hands pinned above them.

“Sure you still wanna play rough?” El questioned with her lips pressed against his own.

Using her teeth, she pulled Mike's lower lip into her mouth and bit down gently, smiling at the shudder that ran through him before coursing forward and crushing their lips together in a way that held none of the gentleness from just moments before. This was tongues and teeth, a fight for dominance without a clear upper hand. In the end they pulled apart, Mike’s head falling back on the couch and El’s head hanging low, as they tried to catch their breath.

Without another word between them, Mike managed to lace one leg behind El’s knee and flip them back to their original position. Pulling his hands from El’s he used one to grip the side of her face and the other played with the smooth skin that had begun to show where her blouse had started to ride up from her skirt. Pressing their lips back together, El shifted one of her now free hands to tangle in his hair, eliciting a deep moan from Mike’s throat and causing El to fist her other hand in the back of Mike’s shirt and try to drag him closer if that was possible.

The hand at El’s waist was making steady progress upwards underneath her blouse and when it reached the bra line it was met with a decision it hadn’t yet faced. Tentatively, Mike slid his hand under El’s bra and across the expanse of her breast however, when his calloused fingers reached her nipple her head snapped back accompanied by a startled, “Oh fuck.”

About to ask if everything was okay, instead Mike found himself turning at the sound of an opening door because, as the niggling voice in the back of his head explained to him, it would be at that exact moment that Will Byers choose to enter the room.

It shouldn’t have been a problem, really. This was, by far, not the most awkward position any of them had ever been caught in. Especially given the fact that everyone involved was dating each other. However something about the way that Will’s eyes darted from Mike’s face to where his hand was still pushed up El’s shirt told Mike that “problem” was just beginning to scratch the surface.

“Will,” He started, pulling himself off of their girlfriend and stepping toward the other boy.

“I should go.” Will said quickly, trying to run for the hallway but suddenly finding a very strong grip on his arm.

“Will, wait!” Mike had a firm grip and was very slowly trying to edge his way towards his boyfriend, afraid to move any faster lest he somehow make things worse.

Behind him, El was doing her best to put herself back together again but Will was too busy staring at his shoes to notice much of what was going on around him. It wasn’t until Mike gripped his chin gently and worked to tilt it up so he could look the other boy in the eye that he reacted to anything.

“Please stay,” Mike smiled weakly at him, “for me?” leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss to Will’s lips before pulling back and letting his hands fall away as well.

For a moment, Will stood there silent and unmoving, his eyes still closed and breath held like he was trying to stop the moment from ending before finally breathing out. Eyes fluttering open, his gaze fell somewhere around Mike’s chest and it didn’t seem like he was inclined to try for eye contact anytime soon.

“Sorry,” He mumbled under his breath, hand coming up to tuck his hair behind his ear, “I just…”

“Holy shit, Will!” The expletive from his boyfriend cut off whatever he was about to say and caused him to look up in surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?” Mike grabbed Will’s arm again and placed his hands gently on either side of the five purple and perfectly fingerprint shaped bruises.

Turning his head away again, a flush started to creep up Will’s neck before he finally muttered, “It kind of felt...good.”

A look of confusion swept over Mike’s face as he traced the bruises he’d left with butterfly light fingers. “Good?”

For an instant a look of defiance flashed through Will’s eyes before they vanished behind his bangs again, his shoulders set in a way that was unusually confident for him.

“I mean, it’s not like I go out and look for ways to get hurt or anything,” he said, pulling his arm back slowly but firmly until he held it across his own chest, “but sometimes when we’re together things happen and it should hurt but it doesn’t. Sometimes you kiss me too hard or hold me too tight and all I can think is that it feels good and I wasn’t going to say anything because I know it’s weird and…”

“Will,” Mike tried, his words and his expression each more confused than the other, “I don’t…”

“I do.” El had managed to silently pad up behind Will causing the slender boy to jump when she spoke up but it was Mike’s raised eyebrows that made her continue with her thought. Looking at Will, who’s eyes were still wide with his surprise, she smiled and said gently, “You have a kink.”

When that didn’t seem to elicit the reaction she was obviously expecting, El braced her hands on her hips, letting her head fall forward with a little sigh before pushing forward into an explanation. “Since we’re...not normal, I’ve been trying to find books about other people who date in not normal ways. One book talked about kinks or…” she waved her hand through the air like she was trying to catch words that were trying to escape her before continuing, “weird likes? Things that most people think are bad, or scary, or...at least strange but for some reason to these people they make things feel even better. Some people like to be tied up, some people like to be watched, and some people,” she glanced at Will with a wicked grin, “like to be hurt.”

Looking between the two of them, Mike turned to take several steps away before stopping and scrubbing a hand over his face, letting out a deep breath in the process. Finally turning back to face them, his jaw was set like he had made up his mind in some regard.

“Even if this is his...kink, or whatever, I can’t willfully hurt him. I mean, I guess I’ve hurt him already on accident sometimes but I don’t think I can bring myself to do it on purpose.”

“Who said it has to be you?” El said flatly, one eyebrow cocked in challenge.

“What?” Mike said, suddenly knocked from his certainty of just a moment ago.

“Most kinks seem to have an opposite,” she started, “so if there’s one for people who like pain, then it only makes sense that there’s one for people who like to cause it and...I think that might be my job.”

Both boys stared at her in shock, Will’s mouth hanging slightly agape, Mike having come to a complete and sudden stop in an attempt to sort out what he’d just heard.

“What?” She continued, “You always tell me I’m too angry for my own good, maybe this will help me get some of it out.”

“I thought he liked to be hurt, not killed.” Mike said dryly.

“I’d never kill him,” El shot back, “I love him too much. What do you think, Will?”

She took the last couple of steps toward where Will had been standing silently this entire time and almost managed to smile sweetly while he watched her warily. Slowly she lifted one hand up the front of his chest over his shirt before dragging one of her long nails up the side of his neck toward his ear. It didn’t take words to see the effect as his breathing started to shallow and speed up, his eyes temporarily losing focus before snapping back to the room around him.

“Should we give it a try?” She whispered so close to his ear that her lips brushed his skin and caused him to shudder.

“Maybe…” Will had to swallow away the cracking in his voice before he tried again, “Maybe we should at least try what she says, Mike.”

Mike glared at the scene before him with El draped over Will’s shoulder’s and grinning like the cat who caught the canary before finally caving in.

“Fine, but if Will says he’s done at any point…”

El held her hands in the air and smiled a toothy grin, “I would only ever hurt the deserving or the willing.”

The three of them stared at one another for a moment longer before Mike finally broke the silence.

“Ok...so…um....” 

His uttered half-words seemed to get the point across as El peeled herself from around Will’s shoulders and started to back away.

“As much as I’m enjoying how nervous I can make you both just by talking about this, I really do want to make this as good for Will as possible so how about I sit things out in the beginning and only join when you’re both comfortable and into things? Beside,” She grinned again, “I always love when my boys put on a show.”

For a moment she watched them stand and shift awkwardly in place with no obvious intent on moving before she let out a frustrated groan.

“Well go on, Mikey,” She coaxed, “you spend half our time together whining about how you can’t do anything with Will in public and you just want him to fucking kiss you every time you see him so...here we go!”

“You want me to kiss you more?” Will asked, his voice soft as he looked up at the taller boy.

“Not just kiss.” Mike said softly as if ashamed to admit it out loud, his face beginning to turn pink as he very obviously looked the other boy from top to bottom and back again. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Will let his hands slide up the front of Mike’s shirt over his chest before wrapping around the back of his neck and playing with the unruly curls that grew there.

Mike swallowed harshly against the sudden dryness in his throat. “I...I didn’t want to be that pushy, horn-dog boyfriend. You know?”

His hands seemed to be moving of their own accord as one started to trace it’s way up the side of Will’s chest, fingers light and leaving gooseflesh under his shirt in their wake. The other sought out his hip and held on tight, playing with the hem of his shirt as if contemplating whether to breach that boundary.

“I just assumed you preferred doing that sort of thing with El.” Will mumbled, looking down at Mike’s chest.

“You need to stop that.” The hand that had been tracing nonsense patterns across Will’s chest rose to lift his chin and force the other boy to look Mike in the eye. “I want both of you so much it hurts. I spend most of my time trying to force myself to be a gentleman around you because I’m afraid of how far I’ll try to take things if I’m not always thinking about it.”

“Mike,” Will let out, less a word and more a breath as he brought one hand around from behind Mike’s neck to cup his face. “Show me?”

Pulling himself up on his toes, Will used his remaining hand on Mike’s neck to pull him down into a soft kiss and there was a moment of gentle holding, calm caress. Then something broke.

Mike went unnaturally stiff as if Will’s words had torn something loose inside him, his hands pressing hard into the flesh of the smaller boy before ripping into motion with an almost audible snap. The hand on Will’s hip crushed their bodies together, pressed together from collar to groin while the hand on his chin tangled in the hair at the back of Will’s head and forced them into a bruising kiss. The position had Will bowed at the back with Mike looming over him, lips moving over his in a hard press that begged for entrance Will was only too willing to give.

Tracing his tongue inside of Will’s mouth, Mike let out a deep moan that the other boy swallowed and shifted the hand on Will’s hip to the small of his back, pressing them together even tighter and grinding his hips against Will’s causing the other boy to return the moan he’d just been given. Pulling away with panting breath and saliva covered lips, Mike opened eyes with blown pupils and a hint of something not entirely controllable before whispering, “Still think it’s a good idea for me to show you?”

“More,” Will panted, pulling on Mike’s neck in a futile attempt to make the stronger boy move before opening wide brown eyes with equally blown pupils full of need. “Please,” he nearly whined, tugging on Mike’s neck again and that was all it took.

Mike swung the two of them round and pressed Will’s back up against the nearby wall, lifting Will’s lighter weight before fully pinning him so that his legs dangled while the rest of him remained flush against his lover. Wrapping his legs around Mike’s waist, Will threw his free hand around Mike’s back to grip at his shirt just in time for the taller boy to thrust into his clothed groin pulling a gasp from him and making Mike grin down at him.

“God I love the sounds you make.” Mike whispered before crashing his lips back against his boyfriend’s.

This time around no time was wasted in getting Mike’s tongue into Will’s mouth though to call it a kiss may have been a misnomer. The two boys fed at each other’s mouths with lips and teeth and tongue as if they had been starved and every so often Mike would thrust up to where he had Will pinned against the wall forcing little whimpers into the kiss. Grasping at the back of Mike’s shirt in a futile attempt at leverage, Will finally pulled back from the kiss and used both hands to pull at the garment uselessly.

“Off,” he panted, trying to lift the fabric that was wedged between the two of them.

Mike’s smile was full of teeth when he backed up the fraction of an inch needed for Will to slide down the wall, in the process coming to rest with Mike’s thigh between his legs and letting out a needy moan from the contact. Reaching back over his head, Mike grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled it off in one smooth movement, tossing it across the room. Will reached out to trace his hands over the bare flesh in front of him, the look on his face that of a starved man faced with a feast as he leaned forward but he found himself pushed back before he made it close enough to press his lips to that smooth skin.

“You too,” he heard Mike say before a large hand was gripping the back of his collar and all but ripping the shirt from his body.

The cold wall was only at his back for a moment before he was swung round again and set back on the ground. Calloused hands wrapped around his waist and almost met in the middle, a thought that made the small boy shiver with the realization of just how much larger his lover was than him but then a trail of kisses was running down his jaw and up to the shell of his ear where he hears Mike whisper.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.” Teeth bit Will’s earlobe lightly before continuing, “I will never get over how fucking perfect you are and all the things it makes me want to do to you.”

Unexpected however was the whisper in the other ear, “You do look amazing.” Her words sighed into his ear and sent a shiver down his spine. “Good enough to sink my teeth into.”

Suddenly there was too much world for Will to follow. Feeling trapped in a room full of water, unable to get to the surface for air but unable to care because the water that fills his lungs feels so good. 

Sharp nails trace across the side of his ribs and make his breath come in shudders and stops. Hot kisses pepper themselves down one side of his neck while teeth graze at his opposite ear, then the spot just behind that. A large hand dips to grope his ass through his jeans and when he moans in response it slides back up to slip beneath his clothes and the feeling of his bare ass being squeezed and played with makes him whimper and thrust his achingly hard cock against the body in front of him.

He gasps when Mike latches on to the side of his neck and starts to suck over the pulse point. Opposite him El brushes her lips over an identical spot before opening her mouth and sinking her teeth hard into the pale skin. El’s fingers have left trails of welts across his exposed flesh, some barely there while others are dark and red and the slightest touch makes Will writhe between his lovers. Mike’s groping hands have started forcing Will into a rhythm, his hips grinding against the taller boy in a way that has him reaching for something or someone to hold on to.

One hand finds a bare patch of El’s hip behind him where her skirt has started to slide due to all the friction and he’s vaguely aware that the force he’s using to grip her is going to cause bruises if he doesn’t lighten up but when his other hand finds Mike’s hair, his fingers tangling until they pull, all coherent thought is lost as Mike moans into the hickey he’s been working on. At that moment, El traces her nails through the sensitive skin where Will’s jeans have dropped low and exposed the very lowest portions of his happy trail. 

Will’s vision goes white and his body convulses at the stimulation overload when the orgasm hits him. He isn’t certain how long it goes on for, feeling like he spends an eternity held up and spasming in the arms of the two people he loves before finally collapsing into Mike’s waiting arms.

Both of them pull off of his neck at almost the same moment and spend a few seconds to adjust the now limp Will until he is resting comfortably with his head on Mike’s shoulder, his body cradled at shoulders and waist by the taller boy to keep their chests pressed together.

“You OK, Will?” Mike asks with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

“So OK.” Will responds lazily, burrowing his face into the crook of Mike’s neck.

Glancing over Will’s shoulder at where El is standing, Mike catches a glazed look to her eye and lazy smile on her face as well that causes him to cock a worried eyebrow in her direction but she lets her head droop for a second and gives it a harsh shake as if trying to knock things back into place before looking up again with her signature smirk and a sparkle in her eye.

“I’ve read about this too,” She says, running her fingers gently through Will’s hair which causes him to snuffle closer to Mike’s neck. “Apparently when some kinks…” she waved vaguely at Will, “finish, they become...kinda broken until they get some food and sleep. Sometimes they can take care of themselves but most of the time they need their partner to take care of them.”

“So we take care of him now?” Mike asked.

“No,” Will mumbled into his neck, pushing clumsily at his chest as he tried to stand back up, “No I’m okay, you two have other stuff to do. I can take care of myself.”

By this point he had managed to stand himself up, both hands on Mike’s shoulders for balance and a lopsided smile on his face as he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Are you sure about that?” El started with a lilt, running a finger along one of the welts on his back and trying to stifle a laugh as his legs gave out. “That’s what I thought.”

Catching his boyfriend, Mike lifted him effortlessly from behind the shoulders and knees before asking, “So should I taking him to bed?”

“Well, I think we may want to clean up the mess he made in his pants first.” El was doing her best to remain serious but between the way Will was turning red and Mike’s face had lit up in realization she was having a very difficult time. Turning toward the hallway so she didn’t have to worry as much about maintaining a straight face she added, “C’mon, let’s get him into the bathroom.”

By the time Mike had managed to maneuver Will into the bathroom bridal style El was already working on running warm water and locating a washcloth.

“As much as I think a bath would do him good right now,” she said with her head stuck in the cabinet under the sink, “I think he’d be better off if we just clean him up and get him in bed.”

Emerging from the cabinet with a clean cloth, she looked up at Mike and pointed to the toilet.

“Sit.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Mike worked his way around her in the small space and turned to take a seat, resting his boyfriend gingerly in his lap.

“First we need to get these off,” El muttered, stretching Will’s legs out between Mike’s and then leaning forward to work at the button on his jeans.

Above her, she could hear Will begin to protest as Mike whispered that they were just getting him cleaned up.

“But she’ll see.” She heard Will whisper almost frantically, smiling to herself as she finally managed to get his jeans fully undone.

“Yeah,” she said, looking up, “And I’m sure the rest of the town will be green with envy.”

As Will hid his face in Mike’s neck at the comment, she gave a sharp tug to his stupidly tight jeans and managed to pull both his jeans and his briefs down to his calves in a single motion. One more tug and he was seated nude in Mike’s lap quickly turning more red by the second.

“I’ll just go put these in the wash,” El said softly, hopping up and out of the room only to return moments later. Grabbing the cloth she had collected earlier, she ran it under the water she had been getting to temp and wrung it out before gently applying it to the cum covered mess that was Will’s groin. 

It only took a moment for El to clean everything up, but the entire time she was fighting with an only partially conscious Will who was trying to hide himself from her. Finally finished, she sat back on her haunches with an exasperated sigh and looked up at the pale boy who was trying so hard to fit the entirety of himself into his boyfriend’s lap.

“You know, Will, Mike wasn’t lying when he said you were gorgeous earlier.” A pair of brown eyes peaked at her from behind Will’s arm and she smiled at him. A genuine, love-filled smile. “You’re breathtaking. I just wish you could see it like we do.”

Glancing up into Mike’s face as Will continued to blink at her sleepily, she said, “Let’s get him to bed.”

With a grace that was strange for the gangly teenager and which he seemed to only have when he was caring for his lovers, Mike stood with Will still in his arms and made his way toward the other boy’s room. He waited with Will cradled easily in his grip as El came in to turn down the blankets and make room for him to put the other boy down. Laying Will down gently on his back, Mike leaned into kiss him lightly on the forehead, brushing his hair out of the way in the process.

From the other side of the bed, El followed suit leaving a light smudge of lipstick behind that she was honestly surprised to see considering everything else her mouth had been doing that afternoon. Glancing over at Mike the two of them shared a silent chuckle while she wiped the mark from Will’s skin.

“You should stay here,” She said to Mike, “Someone should stay with him. I’ll go back to the livingroom and read my book and we can hang out when he’s up.”

As she turned to walk around the footboard of the bed, a pull on her skirt stopped her and she looked back to find Will’s hand tangled in the fabric.

“Stay,” he said, his voice small and on the verge of sleep, “love you.”

Taking a shaky breath, she stood there silent for a moment before finally saying, “Yeah, baby boy. I was just going to...close the door. I’m not going anywhere.”

As Will’s hand fell away from her skirt, she walked away to do just that and it was only after she had the bedroom door firmly latched into place and went to turn back towards that bed that she realized Mike had followed her.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Nothing.” She said, trying for nonchalant and failing.

“Really?” He said, reaching out to where she hadn’t managed to completely dry one of her cheeks. “Seems like more than nothing to me.”

Glancing over at the apparently sleeping form on the bed, El shifted so that her back was facing the room and whispered, “It’s stupid, really, it’s just...he’s been avoiding me for ages and even when we do talk it’s like he’s trying to escape so I was beginning to think that he wanted to break up but then he said that and...well I wasn’t expecting it.”

Smiling, Mike cupped her face and ran his thumb along her cheek. “That’s not stupid, but it is kind of funny.” He chuckled at the confused, almost annoyed look that she shot him for that comment. “He’s been avoiding you for the past month because he suddenly realized that He’s in love with both of us but he doesn’t have any desire to have sex with women and if that’s the case then OBVIOUSLY you would break up with him leading to me breaking up with him and ultimately the end of the world as we know it...Ok I made that last part up.”

El stared at him with mouth slightly agape for several seconds before finally saying, “Does he actually think that? That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. I didn’t start dating him just because I thought I thought I could get into his pants. Besides, there are other ways to be intimate that don’t involve sex and if today is anything to judge by I would have to say that Will and I aren’t going to have any trouble in that arena.”

“I can hear you.” Will’s voice came softly from the direction of the bed and the other two jumped at the sudden interruption.

“Sorry,” Mike muttered, scratching at the back of his head as he walked back over to the bed. “Do you want us to leave?”

“No,” Will said before being interrupted by a yawn, “I want the two of you to stop wearing so many clothes and come take a nap with me.”

“I thought you didn’t like lady parts?” El half-joked.

“Lady parts don’t make it hard for me to think, at least not the same way that the boys locker room does after gym class, but I’m not appalled by them simply being in the general vicinity.” Will retorted before sticking his tongue out at her. “Besides, right now I’m exhausted, and all I want to do is fall asleep in the safest place in the world. I don’t know about you, but I can’t think of anyplace safer or more comforting than being pressed skin to skin with the two people who have both managed to steal your heart and instead of fighting over it chose to share it instead.”

El looked watery eyed again and Mike had a sappy smile on his face as he began to undo the button on his jeans. Reaching for the hem of her blouse, El muttered, “You had better not hog the blankets.” And was rewarded with the other two’s laughter as she pulled the garment over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. Between this being a lot harder to write than I thought and life being a pain in my backside things just kept getting away from me. I'm really hoping I managed to get this chapter right because it's been really important to me for some reason ever since I started this fic so I'm hoping I didn't screw it up somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me over at Tumblr. Same username. You know. If you're interested


End file.
